The Empire of Vaneracy
Vaneracy Empire the dominate government of the planet Xeatitan home of the Vacon ''Vaneracy Empire''(The Empire of Vaneracy) or “Where The Sun Shines Brightly” as it is known to its own citizens became a powerful civilisation because the weather conditions were conducive and lands around the valley of Saoird were fertile. They didn’t fight with each other or feel threatened, unlike other groups in surrounding areas. So small villages started to unite and eventually they became a small state which was the beginnings of the Vaneracy Empire. The Vaneracy Empire have a way of creating revenue for their ruling royal men by setting aside land separate to the local peoples land to grow crops. The local people are required to give time to the royal family land rather than give tributes in the way of grain to the royal family. Warmer weather, due to climate change allowed the Vaneracy people to move their crop growing up the slopes by 500 to 700 metres and they built tiers, steps made of rocks and trees which prevented erosion by creating a horizontal surface filled with soil to grow crops. They are successful in growing crops because of highly innovative canal systems which provide irrigation. The canal systems are made by diverting mountain streams to run along the tiers. Across some parts of the canals are place large slabs of stone which are moved when they wanted to allow the water to flow to the tier that needed water to grow the crop. In the mountainous regions they use the offal of a camel like animal for fertilizer on the crops and on the coastal areas they use guano, (reptilian like flying animal droppings) and the animals that fill the niches of fish as manure. The families farmed the mountain slopes at different heights and planted crops that would suit the climate of the altitude. In colder parts potatoes like plants and other crops are grown. In the middle section beans and maize like plants, being the main food crop and in the lower areas fruit and peppers are grown. The uniqueness of the terrain allows them to grow foods from all the different climatic zones. If one crop fails in one climatic zone there are still other crops available in other areas. They always manage to have some food because two-thirds of their crop was stored. Excess amounts of food then allowed some people to have time to follow other activities. With the ability to spend time on activities other than growing food the Vaneracy people started industries like making textiles, pottery, building structures like roads, bridges, temples and other types of buildings. Women in all levels of society spin and weave textiles as the main household task. The young girls learn to weave and men also weave. The woven textile count towards their tax payments along with building and farming. The textiles that are manufactured are stored in government warehouses and are used as a form of pay for troops and officials. Other industries that they practise are pottery and craft. They manufacturer everyday useful items like pots to hold water which are artistically decorated to represent its use. Some items are made for religious purposes like in rain or fertility rituals. They have a metallurgy industry which makes items for ceremonial and decorative purposes. Gold and silver is mostly kept for the royal Vaneracy and their families. Copper is mainly used by the common people for things like jewellery. Other industries are stone masonry. Many people are involved in manufacturing the large stones used to build the Vaneracy temples, palaces, fortresses and public buildings such store houses and rest shelters along the many roads throughout the empire. The Road network is vast and connects everything so it is a major industry to make and maintain them. You could say the Vaneracy are modern for their planet. They make buildings that are simple but formal. In cities they have buildings for the rulers. The structures are engineered in such a way that they remain standing with very little damage after an earthquake. They have urban environments with a system of aqueducts, roads and bridges. They have a communication system where messages are carried across the nation by runners. If the message is urgent a special group of runners, are used to relay the import information to its destination using the royal roads. The organisation of the society is divided into social ranks from nobility to commoners and it is rare to change social status. At the top is the emperor and his wives who are absolute rulers, then the rest of his family. Next in line the High Priest usually a brother of the emperor, the Army Commander in Chief and specific military leaders of the states. After that are the remainder of the army generals and temple priests, architects and administrators. Next are the accountants along with the artisans, army captains, and musicians. The lowest ranks of the social structure are the farmers, conscripts, sorcerers, and herding families. They have systems in place for tax, accounting, military training, punishment for crimes and service to religion and the royal family. They have a type of accounting system where they kept a track of the amounts of supplies. The food and textiles from the farmers are gathered and placed in the storehouses and recorded with a device which is a bundle of plied thread or string made from animal hair or cotton that had different colours and knots for representing various amounts. This system of recording allows the administrators to calculate tax. They use a term called ‘vita’ which literally means take a turn so those at a certain age take a turn at serving in the military and other jobs like building and construction. Mostly the Vaneracy people were law abiding. If crimes were committed they were punished severely which deterred others from doing the same thing. Major crimes were punished usually by being thrown off a cliff to be smashed on the rocks below and minor crimes were punished with hands or feet being cut off or eyes being gouged out. These people were kept and made to beg at the entrances of the nearest town as an example to others to not commit this crime. Medicine is mostly to be part of a religious practice. Curing or treating sick people is often the job of priests or the local medicine women. They use a variety of methods which included fasting, bloodletting and successful blood transfusion, the use of herbs like coca for pain relief, cinchona bark for fevers, calceolaria for infections. They conduct surgery on the skull, amputations and set broken bones. Various rituals are followed by the people. Religious practices involved worshipping the sun which was regarded as the most important god over all others as it gave them the warmth and light and his son the first emperor. One day in the year called Midsummer Day, was celebrated, when the sun passed overhead of the carved stone casting no shadow. The high priests offered some alcohol to the sun God while people chanted to thank him for the warmth and the light and the emperor. The priests and the sun virgins left while those remaining continued dancing, singing, drinking alcohol and enjoying themselves. Other important deities are the twin moons, thunder, rainbow, and bright planets. The creator is the father and mother of the Sun and the twin Moons and he was the ruler of destiny along with invincibility. People imagined him to be a normal Vacon with a red mane. The dark area of the Milky Way is his living place in the heavens. The people are very superstitious as they believed that unusual objects and sites were inhabited with supernatural forces and they worshipped them. The Vaneracy have a strong a social system which provides their citizens with everything they needed to live above a subsistence level. They have surplus food to allow people to have time free to develop creative ideas and follow spiritual pursuits. The structure of their society is organised in a way that made use of everyone’s skill in the whole population. People all have jobs and they all take turns in serving the state making it like a well-oiled machine. Their transport system is a network of well-made roads which is used for runners to communicate urgent messages quickly across the realm and the camel like animal is used to carry goods from place to place. They have effective laws that kept people safe and obedient. So there is very little crime. In conclusion the Vaneracy civilisation should be seen as the great civilization of the planet Xeatitan. Category:Nations